memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Ones Left Behind
I've not read this, but can anyone tell me why the title is "The Ones Left Behind" rather than "Those Left Behind"? I assume there is some underlying context which is explained in the story. How can "one" be plural? Is there a possession? Multiple personalities in one body? A parasite? – AT2Howell 20:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Re: How can "one" be plural? Answer: "ones". It seems pretty straightforward to me. - Captain MKB 20:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow, never thought I'd have to teach YOU English. Okay...if you have a lot of papers with the number "1" writen on them, then you have "ones". A single person or object is "one". A group of items or people cannot be "ones". It's like the "Lone Rangers". How can they be "lone" if there are more than one of them? I thought you were a native English speaker. And, aren't you the one always going on about 'canon' and 'cannon'? – AT2Howell 20:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I get it. You were just pulling my leg. Funny. As if you, the grammar police, would ever not already know that. You got me, and it was a good one. – AT2Howell 20:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Everyone on Voyager probably had at least one person they knew who was left behind. Each one of those people were among the ones that each person left behind. ::As for being the grammar police, it didn't catch my eye because it is not grammatically incorrect, as per my above explanation. yes, I was pulling your leg because, once again, you are overreacting about an extremely minor topic, and you're following your pattern perfectly by ending it with a personal attack on my past actions correcting grammar. Well done, fitting your usual pattern of aggravation. -- Captain MKB 21:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm not upset about it at all. And, can you please identify the difference between "the ones we leave behind" and the grammatically correct "those we leave behind"? There must be some nuance you are privy to that eludes me. I really was just asking if there was more to this story, or if the editors just fell asleep at the wheel. Not everything is a conspiracy against Capt Mike. Don’t be so sensitive. – AT2Howell 13:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it was editors asleep, I think its a finely creative title. Not sure why you still think it isn't. Don't be so dense. -- Captain MKB 03:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::AT2Howell, the plural 'ones' is grammatical. It's known as the 'replacive one', and can be used to substitute for a plural count noun. 'Ones' is ungrammatical when a determiner is placed before it, but otherwise is entirely acceptable. Consider the difference between 'Which movies did you like?' 'The scary ones.' and 'Did you like those ones?' The title of this short story doesn't include a determiner - which suggests that it's probably grammatical (in fact, it is). --Columbia clipper 02:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Clipper, I don't think there's any convincing it. I mentioned the plural of "loved one" above but it refuses to believe anything that doesn't come out of its own mouth, leave this one to float in its own ignorance. - Captain MKB 12:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I think Clipper is on to something there. Yup, my mistake. That was an excellent point, right from the textbook. Belay my earilier comments. – AT2Howell 14:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC)